


Reunion of Evil Redux

by blynninja



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Introspection, Other, Pre-Relationship, perspective switches, redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: A little bit of a different take on the Frost Giant episode.





	Reunion of Evil Redux

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in January after watching this particular episode like four times in a row to practically commit the dialogue to memory????? And I wanted to see it go a different way, particularly that ending between Jake and Cassie. I love them so much and I wanted to explore their conversations and reactions in the ep a little, I guess? It's been months since I've worked on this, but I wanted to try posting it and see.

[“You don’t know how to use magic!” Stone argued, and Cassandra worked very hard to keep herself from glaring and punching him as he continued. “All right? You don’t. Not well enough to keep people from gettin’ hurt.” 

“Oh, no one’s been hurt!” Cassandra threw back, and Stone gestured to her. “YOU have!”

“I am not fragile! I am trying to make the best of a bad situation just like you are!” Cassandra tried to reason, but her emotions won out and she couldn’t resist hitting him, though she knew it wasn’t going to hurt him that much.

“I don’t think you’re fragile!” Stone’s relatively quiet confession hung between them for a moment, and Cassandra paused, staring at him.

“I think you’re _too_ smart to be this reckless.”] 

-x-

The lie about Cassie being his sister had been instinctual, though not as easy as he’d expected.

Jones was definitely like a baby brother: annoying and needing to be helped out of trouble once in a while.

Baird was like a big sister: bossy, overprotective, always giving advice even when it wasn’t asked for.

Jenkins was a little more like the father Jacob had wanted: always around and had something helpful to say, and even though he grumbled about the five of them, Jacob knew the old man loved them. 

Flynn was the black sheep, of course, in and out and always running a million miles a minute. But Jacob thought of him like a brother regardless. 

Cassandra was … well, a little like a sister—or had been, at first. He’d liked her from the moment they’d met, but her betrayal had been incredibly difficult to take. He still struggled with it sometimes, even after all their adventures.

She was cute; kind of like a kid sister, but not quite.

Her intellect was dizzying, even for his 190 IQ. The way she could solve problems in her head amazed him every time he saw it happen, which was saying something.

Her affinity for magic was the disconcerting part, her willingness to use it when she didn’t fully understand everything about it.

Still, it was … endearing, the way she loved magic so much. In spite of himself, Jacob liked watching her discover new things.

He still wanted to protect her from herself.

But he didn’t feel like a big brother.

And the more he thought about it, the more Jacob realized he didn’t want to _be_ Cassandra’s big brother.

He wanted to be friends, and maybe see what that led to.

And at the moment, magic was probably going to be their best bet out of this particular pickle.

So after quoting Thomas and McKay and noting Cassie trying to wiggle out of her restraints, he shouted “How about Cillian?!” hoping that it would spark something in her head. “Magic can be used as a tool.”

As Cassie spoke the invocation again, breaking the stone and therefore the rope, Jacob braced himself for the fall.

\--

At the first of Stone’s quotations, Cassandra had been incredibly confused, trying to figure out why he was quoting things when they needed an out. The rope around her had been coming undone slightly, but not enough to fully unwrap herself.

When he’d cried “How about Cillian?!”, she had shifted to stare at him, finally comprehending and giving him a small, grateful smile as she’d begun the incantation that would break the stone.

Watching, however briefly, him tie people up with his own bindings and managing to get out of said bindings to just beat people up had been interesting, enlightening, and kind of thrilling, though that could have been the adrenaline from trying to get away from the frost giants.

It had been instinctual, running to his side—they needed to stick together, and he was much better at protecting her than she could ever be of him.

Running through the halls together, finally figuring out the doorway dilemma, and stumbling back into the Annex had about hit her quota for excitement for the week, Cassandra decided as Jenkins and Baird closed the Back Door.

-

“They were frost giants!” Stone exclaimed when everyone had calmed down.

“They were frost giants, at a reunion to use the crystal in a ceremony, and Cassandra went an’ fused the crystal to herself, so they tried to kill us!”

“You—you _fused_ with the crystal?” Baird asked, frowning as Jenkins turned to stare.

“Um,” Cassandra began, wringing her hands together. “Yes?”

Jenkins sighed, reaching out a hand to usher her toward the lab. “Let me take a look so that we can assess exactly what we’re dealing with.”

“It’s a crystal, and it’s inside of Cassandra’s chest,” Stone summarized, throwing up his hands. 

Jenkins spared him a knowing glance and guided Cassandra toward the lab anyway.

-

“So, does having this crystal inside me make me immortal now?”

“Uh, well, no, according to Von Erikson’s notes,” Jenkins replied, “unless you’re a Norse god or related to one…?”

Cassandra shook her head, and Jenkins continued, “Well, then the crystal should pass through your system in due time.”

“Wait, when you say ‘pass’?” Cassandra asked, and Jenkins replied promptly, “Like prune juice.”

Cassandra made a face at that realization and then turned to Stone.

“Sounds like I’m gonna have a rough couple days.”

Stone took a whiff of the salve in his hand, furrowing his brow, and Cassandra asked, “Are you still mad I used magic?”

When he didn’t reply right away, she said, “You know, we stepped through a broom closet and ended up in Sweden. We tell people that we’re librarians and they let us in. Magic helps us do what we do. Magic was what saved the day. It can’t be all that bad.”

“I know that,” Stone replied, setting the salve aside. “And I’m amazed at what you’ve learned, what you can do. But it worries me.”

Cassie’s heart sank, and her smile fell.

“Because it’s the not-bad parts that make people think that the bad parts really aren’t that bad. It’s dangerous. Yeah, magic got us out of trouble today. But it’s also what put us in it, too.”

“Point taken,” she acknowledged quietly, exchanging a look with him.

Finally registering the extent of the redness on his wrists, Cassandra blinked, stepping closer and gripping one of his arms gently.

Stone winced just slightly and Cassandra gestured to the container of salve.

“Let me,” she requested quietly, meeting his gaze for a moment.

“I can get it later,” Stone replied, dropping her gaze, and Cassie tightened her grip on his arm just a hair.

“Jacob,” she said sternly, keeping her gaze gentle as he met her eyes, surprised. “Please, let me. It’s the least I can do for being the reason you got trussed up in the first place.”

His eyebrow rose at her choice of descriptor but he handed over the salve anyway, sighing.

“All right. Thanks.”

Cassandra smiled slightly, releasing his arm so that she could uncork the bottle, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

“Tried to warn ya,” Jacob smirked, but Cassandra took hold of his left arm and set the bottle on the stairs between them, dipping her fingers into the gunk and running them over Stone’s arm as gently as possible.

“I never thanked you,” she said as she worked her way around the rope burn, and she felt Stone’s eyes on her. “For taking this for me. For getting us out of that dilemma.”

Her fingers stilled on his arm and Jacob’s right hand came to rest over hers. She glanced up at him, surprised to find a gentle smile on his face. 

“Like I told Baird, it could have been a lot worse.”

“It didn’t have to happen at all,” Cassandra argued, sliding her hand out from under his to dab salve on the other rope burn. He hissed at the sensation but fixed her with a firm stare and Cassandra stayed quiet as she finished coating his burns, not wanting to argue any more today.

“Still, thank you, Jacob,” she insisted as she re-corked the bottle, pushing it into his open palms and leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek.

He looked stunned as she pulled away and stood up, blinking at her owlishly.

Before either of them could say anything more, Jones yelped about the egg hatching, and they were watching a tiny Nessie fall into a fish tank.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little bit more of this type out, from Cassie's POV (introspection on Jake and family feels), but I wasn't sure I was satisfied with it, so this is what you get. I had it in a slightly different order when I originally wrote it, but felt like this way worked better???


End file.
